Ice Queen Remake Version
by DancingShadows1989
Summary: She is a girl who never smile or laugh because of her broken past. People called her the Ice-Queen in her school. He is the guy who never wants anything to do with love. So what happens when they meet each other path? SxS
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ice-Queen Remake Version  
Summary: She is a girl who never smile or laugh because of her broken past. People called her the Ice-Queen in her school. He is the guy who never wants anything to do with love. So what happens when they meet each other path? SxS

Chapter 1: Prologue

I was born into the Kinomoto generation that was ranked as the fifth richest family in the busy city called Tokyo Japan. In the family, there were a woman named Nadeshiko, the wife to Fujitaka Kinomoto. She give birth to two young children: A son and a daughter. The son was older than the daughter through birth by a few years.

My mother passed away due to an incurable illness that had tormented her to death. I didn't have any recollection of my mother because she died when I was just five years old. It was such a young age that I didn't have any memory of her. But I did feel connected to the picture my father have of her when she was older.

A little while in life, my father Fujitaka Kinomoto was a lonely man ever since my mother passed away. My father wanted to stay loyal to my mother, but he too need to find love that he deserves. So years later have passed my father met another woman named Stacy in which she become my step mom. Of course, Touya and I didn't like the idea of her being our step mom because we feel that she was a negative person in our life.

But because of my father, I let this one slide all together. However, when my father becomes too attached to Stacy, hell has frozen over. That is when my attitude changed dramatically over the years along with my brother who changed as well. Due to the attitude I have adapted to myself, I become very distant and cold hearted to others around me. Thus far, the school fears me and has given me the nickname of Ice- Queen. This is just the beginning of my life as Sakura Kinomoto.

Yours Truly,

Sakura Kinomoto

Author Note – Sorry for this short chapter! I hope you all like the new remake version. If you like it, please support thank you. Have a nice day .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Students

In Class  
"Class, we have two new students today." said the teacher in high school "Please welcome them with our best, you two may come in

The door slide open, two young guys step in the classroom as they closed the door behind them. All the girls start gasping and awestruck how cute they were except two girls who were staying in the back the classroom.

"Please introduce yourself to the class." Said the teacher again nodding his head

"My name is Syaoran Li, I like to play chess and sword fights. This is my friend Eriol Hiragizawa. Nice to meet you guys and girls."

"My name is Eriol Hiragizawa, but please call me Eriol. I like to play basketball and make friends. Pleasure to meet you all."

The class says "Nice to meet you too."

The teacher coughed out loud to get their attention "Syaoran Li, and Eriol you may sit behind Tomoyo and Sakura, Tomoyo please raise your hand."

Tomoyo nodded her head as she waved her hand for the two students to see her. The two students then took time to notice the two girls that were sitting in the back of the room quietly to themselves. Eriol took an instant liking to Tomoyo and she blushed at their eye contact.

Syaoran on the other hand was looking at Sakura who did not acknowledge his presence and he was surprised by her actions. To him, she seems lonely and sad at the same time. He wondered what could make her so sad and emotional. Instead of paying attention, Syaoran took his seat across from Sakura as he pay attention to his class and his classmates.

He notices that Sakura wants no participation in this class, but she has to get an education which is why she stayed for that main reason. Otherwise she would've quit a long time ago so she don't have to play those silly games with the teachers.

* * *

Syaoran POV  
I was very attracted to the girl across from me. From what I heard from the classmates, her name was Sakura Kinomoto. No one wants to be her friend except her cousin Tomoyo who was sitting near us as well. No one wants to be her friend because she's cold hearted and distant I heard; so they have given her the nickname Ice Queen.

I was very amused by the nickname Ice Queen, but I like her original name better Sakura. It fits her nicely because of her physical features, but her personality I'm not sure if she is really that cold. I can tell that she didn't want to be bothered, so I didn't introduce myself to her, but inside my heart I do feel sad watching her feel sad by herself and I didn't know why either.

I hardly know this person Sakura, and yet she stirs emotions that I didn't want to feel. I don't think this is love maybe just a mutual attraction that draws me to her. Maybe that could be it.

* * *

Sakura's POV  
I was sitting in classroom listening to the teacher boringly as two new students walked in. At first I didn't seem to care, until I hear my classmates making sounds of aweee, then I was curious to look up. So I saw him and his friend. So I heard that they were from Hong Kong and that they are Chinese, in which I was surprised that they do know our language of course.

So I took the time to notice them, to me he was just a pretty boy face with nothing new. Everyone in town knows what pretty boy definition is. So instead of continuing paying attention, I quickly turn back to my notebook, not looking at their faces. What surprises me was the fact they came right into junior year of High School almost to Senior. But that wasn't my concern, so it doesn't matter either way.

Before you judge me calling me a meanie, do remember that the school has given me a nickname of the Ice Queen. I was amused by it myself too because I never care what the school peers see me as. They don't know the real me and will not know the real me. I feel safe hiding from within anyway. The only people I trust with my life are my Diary, Touya and Tomoyo who is my cousin. I do not care for anyone else, and this is just the beginning.

Ends of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Warning

 **Syaoran POV**  
It was the next day in class, and I wanted to talk to the girl Sakura, but something keep holding me back as a self warning or something that I didn't know where it was coming from. My friend Eriol turns to face me with a serious look on his face.

"I did felt that Syaoran, and that was a warning to stay away from her. It doesn't matter who sent that message, you just don't go near her. That's why the school calls her Ice Queen for a reason." Said Eriol seriously

I groan silently to myself as I nodded in my head that I got the message behind the warning. I didn't like the sound of this, but I figure what it meant by now. She is the Ice Queen and doesn't want to be bothered by anyone even among her peers. She doesn't really seem to care either way which attracts me to her.

I force myself to stay away from her, so I stop looking altogether, hopefully I can sustain myself from doing so. How can a girl like her be in so much pain and misery? I don't even know her, and I start to feel all the emotions from her. Sometimes I just hate being what I am, an empathy person.

So the teacher was talking about the class lessons in a boring tone of voice. I can tell that most of the students weren't even paying attention because of the reason especially her. But she does seem to be focus on her studies which I was amused by. Either way, I need to distract myself for good.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**  
One thing you didn't know about me is that I can feel the emotions from people as well. You think I wouldn't know, but I do. Even though it annoys me, I tend to ignore it anyway especially the pretty boy that was distracted by me. You don't know me, Syaoran, but I know you. You don't want a relationship with me and I'll make sure of that because I'm not for you or anyone else.

My brother did send that warning to you to stay away from me, and I smiled at that thanking him silently. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt a pulse in me and only those around me knows what it really means. Is my time to get things done and then and I will do it now. Is my fate to be alone and I embrace it with my everything that I have of me.

I turn to look at the watch on my wrist, class is ending soon and I have to go somewhere after this class. I need to do my task, to carry the generation family name. With that said and done, it is my final decision.

* * *

At the Tattoo Parlor Shop

It's been an hour later since class ended for me. Sakura Kinomoto step inside the Tattoo shop without looking back. She is the type of person who does not look back no matter what. The tattoo artist women smiled up at the youngest Kinomoto in the family then greeted her with a friendly tone of voice.

"You must be the youngest Kinomoto daughter, welcome to my shop Sakura, I believe you're ready for a decision?"

Sakura smiled back "Yes I am, can we get started?"

"Alright , sit down."

Sakura sat down on the chair as the tattoo woman begin the process of tattooing. She was very surprised that Sakura was getting a Tattoo already, she was so young but it wasn't her choice to say in that matter. She shook her thoughts away as she concentrate on Sakura arm for the tattoo. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt the pain of the needle in her skin, she embraced it. It is her destiny now, and she will not care for anything else but her and her family.

" _This is it, is my decision, I will not regret it because is my destiny." Thought Sakura "I am stronger than this."_

With that said and done the youngest Kinomoto daughter Sakura has been inked in her country. She will be respected among her peers, because she is first in lead with her family. Love isn't her chapter anymore, but is fate going to be so cruel? We shall see for the next chapter, until then my readers, have a nice day :).

Ends of Chapter 3


End file.
